


Be My Knight

by AuralSFX



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuralSFX/pseuds/AuralSFX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent has always had feelings for Lyn, but when Lyn walks in on Kent and Sain having an intimate moment, Kent is forced to examine his relationship with Sain and make a decision. Short sex scene at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sexy scene... so... yeah, sorry if it's not all that great. Also this fic is part 1 of a planned series of stand-alone, inter-connected fics that may or may not actually happen.

Before Sain could say anything, Kent pressed up against him, groping him, planting light kisses on his neck. Sain moaned as Kent bit at the nape of his neck and ran his hands up Sain's shirt.

"What's gotten into you?" Sain said.

Kent looked up at him with fire in his eyes. He could feel the heat emanating from his partner's face.

"K-Kent..." He said as his shirt came up and over his head. Kent threw it to the side and worked his way down, nibbling at his chest and playing his tongue around Sain's nipples. He grabbed Sain's growing bulge and got on his knees. Sain reached both hands over his head and held onto one of the tent's support beams. His pelvis moved forward as Kent got through his belt and underwear. His breathing quickened as Kent kissed around the base of his manhood, fondling him, making him writhe with anticipation.

"Ah, must you always tease me so?" Sain said. Kent grabbed Sain's buttock and took him in. Sain gasped. His back arched, and the whole tent shook under his grip. Kent pulled away.

"Be careful, you fool."

"It's... not my fault... you're so good at this," Sain said between breaths. Kent's face turned red and he took Sain back in, building up a slow, steady rhythm, keeping a firm hand at the base. Sain bit his lip. He tried to keep quiet for Kent's sake, but his voice kept slipping out as the heat and pressure built in his hips. His knees trembled, threatening to buckle beneath him as Kent's tongue glided along the tip, playing harder at the spots that made Sain twitch.

Sain's sweaty brow furrowed as Kent pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He brought his hands down and ran his fingers through Kent's hair. Kent's hand reached around to the small of Sain's back to control the gyration of Sain's hips. Sain was so enthralled by the ravenous look on Kent's face, he did not notice the curtain at the entrance rustling open.

"Sain, Kent, is everything oka – oh... my...!"

Kent immediately removed himself from Sain and looked back in time to see the familiar, green ponytail whip around as Lyn hurried away.

"L-Lady Lyndis!" Kent jumped to his feet and almost ran after her. But what could he even say after that? He looked back to Sain whose expression bore naught but confusion.

"Well that was quite unfortunate," Sain said after a beat. "I suppose we're done then?"

Kent looked at him with stiff eyes and his jaw tightened.

"Hold your tongue. This is no time for your foolishness."

"Relax. I'm sure Lady Lyndis understands. We all have tension to release." Sain reached forward to put a comforting hand on Kent's shoulder. Kent slapped it away. An almost hurt expression crossed Sain's face, but Kent ignored him and walked out.

"I... I'm sorry," Sain said moments after Kent was gone.

~     ~     ~

Kent passed through the the camp, greeting everyone as he walked by as though he were not burning with embarrassment and humiliation. Of all the people who could have walked in on him in such a compromising position...

"Oh, Kent."

He turned around and his throat closed up as Lady Lyndis approached him. She smiled and greeted him as though nothing had happened and asked for his assistance in carrying some supplies from town **.** It would take another hour before the entire camp was awake.

Kent saddled Sain's horse for Lyn and rode his own as they trotted toward town.

"I'm sorry. Eliwood offered that I accept Lowen's help, but I didn't want to wake anybody. Your tent was moving and I assumed..." Lyn stopped talking, and blushed. "I'm sorry. I should have made my presence known before barging in."

Kent stared blankly ahead as the sky slowly changed color in the wake of the rising sun. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"It is no fault of your own, Milady. I... I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"Kent, it is no business of mine the nature of your relationship with Sain. Though, I must admit, it is puzzling. You don't seem Sain's type." She giggled sheepishly, and Kent nearly fell off his horse.

"Lady Lyndis, I assure you that Sain and my relationship remains as it ever was."

"Oh? I never realized you two had always..."

"Wait, I didn't mean – " A scream echoed across the sky.

"Someone's in trouble!" Lyn said.

"So it seems! Shall we hurry back to collect the others?"

"No time!" Lyn rushed off toward town.

"L-Lady Lyndis!"

He had no choice. Kent urged his horse to a gallop and followed after Lyn. After a minute they reached town. A stir had prematurely awoken many of the villagers. There was a commotion in the center of town. Kent saw a young girl surrounded by surly, ill-dressed men.

"This is her all right! She's just as the boss described!" One of the men who was bigger than the others grabbed the girl's arm.

"It's Talia!" Lyn said.

"Our tactician?! What was she—"

"Get your hands off her!" A blond man struggled against several of the bandits.

"Release them at once!" Lyn said, jumping in on Sain's horse. The crowd scattered, and the bandits lost their grip on Talia and Matthew.

"Hurry!" Lyn said, helping Talia onto her horse. Kent followed suit with Matthew. As they sped off they could hear the bandits cursing after them.

No one said anything until they arrived at camp.

"We don't have much time. They're bound to have followed us," Talia said.

"Matthew, Kent, help me wake up the others," Lyn said.

After a bit of protest, everyone was up. As Talia finished outlining her battle plan, the bandits came into view on the horizon.

"Everyone, take position!" Talia said.

Sain arrived moments late. Talia commanded him next to Kent in the front line.

"What's this? Here I thought _I_ was the trouble-maker of the party," Sain said.

Kent sighed. "Just try not to get in the way this time."

"Such harsh words! Don't tell me you're still mad about—"

"Sain!" The enemy was upon them. The party moved with precision, and the bandits were dispatched within the hour. Afterwards, everyone went back to camp to gather their belongings. Kent stayed back with Lyn and Talia.

"That was oddly easy," Lyn said, wiping off the blood from her sword.

"I don't think they expected to take us all on. They were only after me," Talia said.

"Ugh, what a dirty trick. What were you doing wandering about with Matthew anyway, if I may?"

"Oh... Uhh... Matthew... was helping me... find... something..."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry Lyn, it's a private matter."

"Very well then. Shall we join the rest of the group?" Lyn said, turning to both Talia and Kent.

"Actually milady, I wish to speak with Talia a moment if that is alright," Kent said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course," Lyn said, giving them both a leery eye as she walked back toward camp.

"What can I do for you, Sir Kent?" Talia said with a smile.

"I wish to request that Sain and I are no longer paired together on the battlefield."

"Oh," Talia said with a furrowed brow.

"If that would disrupt your plans then—"

"Oh, no, no, my stratagems are flexible enough. I'm just surprised you would make such a request."

"You are?" Drat! Did she know of Sain and his... indiscretions? That girl was too observant for her own good sometimes.

"Well it was Sain who requested that I pair you two together in the first place."

"I see. In that case, nevermind." He looked off into the distance for a few moments before Talia brought him back to the present. He gave Talia a ride back toward camp which had already started moving ahead of them.

~     ~     ~

In the midst of a long, dreary day, all Kent could think about was Lady Lyndis. He had realized not long after they had first met that he had feelings for her, but he never had the nerve to bring it up. And now, he wondered if he had any chance with her at all. His thoughts were interrupted by Sain, whom he just realized was staring at him. After making eye contact, Sain dragged his horse toward him.

"Hey," Sain said with a tentative glance.

"What is it?" Kent shot him a look of disdain.

"Did I... do something wrong?"

"This is hardly the time, Sain."

Kent felt an arm on his shoulder. He was so taken aback he stopped, unable to move while the rest of the party continued obliviously forward. Even if he had fought, Sain was undeniably stronger than he was.

"What are you doing?" Kent said after everyone left earshot. He noticed Lady Lyndis glance back at them.

"You've been acting grouchy all morning. It's not like you... somewhat."

Kent sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now.

"Surely, Lady Lyndis has not reacted harshly to this morning's incident?" Sain said.

"She has not." Kent said, leading his horse again at a pace to maintain the distance between them and the group.

"Then what's the matter?" Sain said, keeping in stride. He had a serious look on his face, one Kent had only started seeing two months ago. It made Kent uncomfortable, and he finally relented.

"Lady Lyndis. Of all the people to see me with someone..."

"So... you do have feelings for her."

"You knew?"

"It's fairly obvious. You don't have to be Talia to notice something like that."

"I suppose."

"Do you think you have a shot with her?" Sain said. There was a tightness in his voice that Kent couldn't put his finger on.

"Not after today. Which is why our indiscretions must end here, Sain."

"I-indiscretions?" Sain's face dropped.

"I refuse to participate in your games any longer. You can find someone else to be your toy."

Two strong hands clenched his arms. Before he could react, Sain was nose to nose with him, Sain's eyes shooting daggers into his.

"Wh-what are you-?!" Kent struggled to release himself from Sain's grasp to no avail. "Have you gone mad?!" He started to protest further but Sain's eyes captured his – the look on Sain's face. It was something like rage, but instead of feeling threatened, Kent suddenly felt as though he had a fever.

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear, Kent. This is not a game, and you are not my toy. Do not misunderstand me. All you have ever had to do is say the word. Say the word, and I am your knight. Yours and yours alone. There is no maiden so fair in all of Elibe as to sway me from your side. If you'd only listen to my touch, you'd know that by now."

Kent's body went completely numb. His breath halted. His vision blurred. Had he been the one who had gone mad? Had he heard his friend and fellow knight correctly? His heart was pounding so ferociously he was sure Sain could hear it.

When he came back to his senses, Kent's arms were free. Everything seemed more vivid and significant. Sain placed a hand on Kent's cheek, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. The sensation was familiar, but he noticed it now – the electricity that surged through him where Sain's warmth met his. Had it always been there?

Sain looked at him with longing, his eyes seemed to be searching Kent's for a reply though Kent himself could not find one. Sain sighed.

"Perhaps it is too late. Your heart already belongs to another." Sain's hand fell.

"Sain I... I am at a loss for words... I had not realized..."

"I know. But you needn't worry yourself over it. You should tell the Lady Lyndis how you feel. I'm sure she feels the same. How could she not?" He smiled weakly at Kent and began to hurry back toward the group. It took Kent a few moments to do the same. He struggled to piece together what just occurred. When they caught up, Kent noticed Lyn unabashedly scrutinizing Sain who, though he held himself high, had a broken sort of look about him. Neither Kent nor Sain spoke to anyone for the rest of the march.

By sunset the camp settled near a cliff that overlooked a canyon **.** As Kent and Sain still had to share a tent, Kent was in no hurry to settle for the night. He walked toward the cliff, still clad in armor. Lyn stood near the edge, watching the sun's last rays of light fall below the horizon.

Kent struggled to say something, but before he could, Lyn's head jerked toward him.

"Oh, Kent! You frightened me."

"My apologies Lady Lyndis!"

"It's... It's alright. Are you well?"

"I am... unsure."

"Did something happen? Between you and Sain?" She said, turning back to the horizon.

"Lady Lyndis, Sain and I... We are not... It is not what you may be thinking..."

"Does it matter what I think?" She looked back at him, her face blank.

It was now or never.

"It does, milady. Sain and I have been friends for a very long time, but 'that' only started two months ago. It was a... foolish thing."

"Kent, can you really speak so abruptly of your lover?"

Lover. It hit him like a Halberd. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came.

"I... must go now. I am weary from today's journey," Lyn said with a heavy look in her eyes. She started to leave but as she passed Kent, he grabbed her arm.

"Please, listen," Kent said.

"K-Kent! Unhand me!"

"I am sorry but I cannot, if I let go your hand now then..."

"What?"

Kent stammered. It seemed like it should be so simple, but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words he had imagined speaking for so long. Sain intruded upon his thoughts. His words from earlier, his downtrodden expression, their many nightly encounters – he thought Lady Lyndis was all he could think about until 'that' started. When he was with Sain, the rest of the world melted away – his worries of battles ahead, even his virtue was lost in Sain's unclad presence.

"Lady Lyndis, forgive me," Kent said, releasing Lyn's hand. "I am... not in my right mind."

Lyn huffed, and he wondered if she might draw her sword upon him, but after a moment's pause, her eyes lit up as though she understood. She placed a sympathetic hand at his cheek.

"Kent, please torture yourself no longer. Your mind may cloud matters, but the heart is never confused. I wish you well, whatever path in life you may choose.

"Goodnight," she said, and glided to her tent.

Kent took a deep breath. She was right. Deep down, he already knew the answer. He looked out into the night sky. One by one, stars twinkled through the darkness. Well, was he a knight or not?

He moved toward his tent's entrance with firm steps. He pulled back the curtains to the entrance and stepped in. Sain was there, dressed in his silken night clothes. Kent's heartbeat quickened, his throat grew dry and he felt as though pegasus feathers were fluttering about in the pit of his stomach, and he knew what it meant now.

"Ah Kent, my dear friend. How goes it? Have you finally spoken with your fair lady?" Sain said with a cheer and smile as though nothing had happened.

"I did. I told her involving myself with you was a foolish thing, and I stand by my word."

"O-of course..." Sain's smile faded.

Kent removed his armor while Sain unfolded their sleeping bags. Before Sain could lie down, Kent seized his hand. Sain raised his eyebrows at Kent, dumbstruck as Kent spoke.

"Sain. Be my knight. And please allow me the honor of being yours."

For a moment, Sain looked like he might faint. His face got that serious look again, and he mashed his lips to Kent's, nearly knocking him over. The sparks surged through Kent's entire body as Sain tangled his fingers through Kent's hair. Kent grabbed his knight by the waist and pulled Sain's muscular body against his own. Their tongues danced and intertwined, and after a very long minute, Kent opened his eyes and saw Sain's looking back at him as he pulled his lips away. Sain's eyes glinted with tears.

"Are you unwell?" Kent said, taken aback. Sain smiled at him and his hands slid down to Kent's shoulders.

"Not at all. I am perhaps the happiest I've ever been," Sain said.

Kent smiled back.

"And I as well."

 


End file.
